


The Bad Treasure

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Day by Day, Night by Night [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Baby Zayn, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Diapers, Discipline, Family Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, alternative universe, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: Louis’ tummy felt awfully squirmy. It was a feeling the baby got whenever he did something naughty, like when he tried getting into the sweets at home when his daddy wasn't looking, or when he drew markers on the couch cushions.





	

Today was Friday.

 

Friday meant a lot of different things. Typically it meant sunny side up eggs for breakfast, play clothes (which meant they could get plenty dirty without any scoldings!), and most importantly of all, it meant a trip to the park.

 

The park was four blocks from their home. So long as the weather was nice, Harry would get out the double stroller and they would go. Louis and Niall would be seated side by side, with their pacifiers and bottles on hand, happily riding in the stroller that their daddy pushed. Sometimes he would go fast to make them laugh, because he was a fun daddy after all. It made up for not being allowed to walk, since their daddy didn’t trust them not to go into the road.

 

There was plenty to do at the park. There was the sandbox, with the buckets and claw scooper. There were the swings, which were hard to use alone, but fun when their daddy pushed them. There were the monkey bars, the twisty slide, and the two smaller slides. There was also the basketball hoop, and the field where you could play frisbee or ball.

 

From ten clocks to twelve clocks, as Louis understood it, he and Niall could play to their hearts’ content. Usually their daddy sat and chatted with the other mommies and daddies at the park, leaving them to their own devices.

 

“Liam and Zayn are here,” Harry told his babies when they arrived, and sure enough there was Liam sitting on a bench reading a book.

 

“Lee-Lee!” Louis hollered excitedly, bolting over to the caregiver and hugging him.

 

Liam returned the hug. “Well now, look who it is, my two favorite boys!”

 

Niall wetly pecked his cheek. “Where’s Zaynie?”

 

“He’s around somewhere,” Liam replied. “I’m sure once he sees you boys, he’ll come out of hiding and play with you.”

 

For awhile, Louis and Niall played in the sandbox. Their daddy had brought along the babies’ favorite purple bucket, which was perfect for making sandcastles with. Eventually, however, they were interrupted by another baby.

 

“Hi Nee, hi Loof!”

 

Louis wrinkled his nose in distaste. His name was Lou-ee, not ‘loof’!

 

Niall on the other hand, beamed at the baby girl. “Hi ‘Leena!”

 

Selena always seemed to be at the park whenever they were. She wore lots of pink, sang songs about princesses, and was always following Niall around. It was rather annoying, because sometimes Niall seemed to enjoy playing with Selena more than he enjoyed playing with Louis.

 

Sure enough, Niall went to draw chalk on the basketball court with Selena. Any other time Louis would have grown frustrated, because Niall was supposed to play with _him_ , not Selena. However, he didn’t feel bad because Zayn could be his playmate instead...if he could find him.

 

Zayn was probably the coolest classified baby Louis had ever met. Zayn was quiet around the adults, but when he spoke to Louis, Niall, or any other babies, there was this mature, ‘big kid’ attitude about him. Sometimes Louis forgot Zayn was even a baby, until Lee-Lee pulled him aside for a change or to wipe his nose if he was sneezy.

 

It took Louis a few minutes to find Zayn. He was a very good hider, that was for sure. He’d probably be very good at hide an’ seek if they ever played. Lee-Lee told Louis that he’d seen Zayn under the slide, so that was where Louis found him.

 

“Hi Zee!” Louis greeted, because it was much easier to say out loud instead of ‘Zayn’.

 

Zayn nodded back at him. “Oh, hi.”

 

Louis plopped down onto the wood chips. “Whatcha doing under here?”

 

“It’s my secret base.”

 

“What’s a secret base?” Louis asked. Was it like a clubhouse or something? It sounded very cool, whatever it was. Zaynie was so cool!

 

“It’s where I keep my treasure,” Zayn explained, and that instantly perked Louis’ interest.

 

“You have treasure? Can I see?”

 

“Well,” Zayn bit his lip. “Maybe. Do you promise not to tell anybody?”

 

Louis was a good promise keeper. He promised his Daddy lots of things, and he did the same with Niall. “I promise!”

 

Zayn moved the wood chips aside

 

“Look what I found Lou!” The black haired baby showed his treasure. “They were all on the ground, someone must have dropped ‘em!”

 

When Louis saw what the treasure was, his mouth dropped.

 

He knew that those things were. They were ‘bad’ sticks, or cigarettes, something that Louis’ daddy was very against. Zayn picked them up in his hands to give him a closer look.

 

“Ew, that’s yucky!” Louis wrinkled his nose at the white tubes in the other baby’s palms.

 

“Nuh-uh! I used to smoke ‘em,” Zayn told him. “Before they made me get adopted.”

 

Louis’ eyes widened, not able to believe such a thing. “Daddy says those are bad for you.”

 

“They’re not bad,” Zayn disagreed. “You just put ‘em in your mouth and suck.”

 

That didn’t seem so awful. “Like a baba?”

 

“Not really,” Zayn said as he sorted out the dryest and most undamaged cigarettes. “We can share them if you want. I get three, you get three.”

 

Zayn put a few into Louis’ hand, but the other baby shook his head. “I’d get in trouble. Daddy would be so mad!”

 

“Okay, I’ll just take them all for myself,” Zayn reached for them, but Louis quickly held them out of reach. He didn’t want to lose Zayn’s approval, especially when they were only just beginning to become such good friends.

 

“I change-ed my mind, I want them.”

 

“Fine,” Zayn pocketed his, and Louis followed suit by shoving his own into the front pocket of his romper.

 

“Zayn, how do you make the smoke come out of them?”

 

“You get a lighter,” Zayn told him.

 

Louis cringed at the thought of using Daddy’s lighter. It sat way on the top of the fridge, and Harry only used it when he lit birthday candles or the incense in the living room. Just like how the stove was, touching the lighter was off limits.

 

Zayn seemed to realize this, because Louis highly doubted Lee-Lee would let Zayn use a lighter either. “Or you could use a candle. Just hold the end to the flame.”

 

Louis’ tummy felt awfully squirmy. It was the feeling he got whenever the baby did something naughty...like when he tried getting into the sweets at home, or drew markers on the couch cushions.

 

Before they could discuss their naughty secret any further, they were being called for lunch.

 

“Hello my love,” Harry patted his lap from where he sat on a picnic blanket, and Louis sat down right away. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis told him, bouncing up and down a little.

 

Harry wiped down Louis’ hands with a sanitary wipe, getting rid of all the dirt and grime that had accumulated over his skin.

 

“Have you gone potty?” Harry asked, feeling the front of Louis’ diaper and confirming his suspicions. It always amazed Louis with how perceptive his daddy was about diapers and going potty. Half the time Louis didn’t even realize himself when he went.

 

“Where were you and Zayn hiding, Lou-Lou?” Niall asked, face covered with the marshmallow fluff from the sandwich he had started to eat.

 

“Under the slide,” Louis told him. “It’s our secret base!”

 

“It’s not a secret since you just told,” Zayn pointed out, slapping Liam’s hands away when the caregiver attempted to wipe his hands too. Louis and Niall both watched a little wide eyed, because hitting was a big no-no, but for some reason Lee-Lee only smiled and patiently tried again.

 

Zayn had to have lots of love, Harry had told them, because he was still very new to being a baby. Perhaps that was why Zayn didn’t get put in time out when he hit, bit, or tried to take a pee-pee in the bushes instead of in his nappy.

 

Once he was all changed, Louis ate his sandwich and drank the juice from his baba. His tummy felt gurgly afterwards, so he rested in his daddy’s lap and let Harry rub and pat his back until he burped.

 

“You have ten more minutes, and then it’s time to go home.”

 

“Can I see the secret base?” Niall asked.

 

Louis looked at Zayn, who nodded, and then said “Sure!”

 

The last ten minutes went by quickly. Now they would have to go back home and take a nap, just like they always did after lunchtime.

 

“Look at my pretty rock Lou-Lou!” Niall took a small pebble from the pocket of his overalls once they were home.

 

Louis admired the rock, but he was also reminded of what was inside the pocket of his romper. He certainly couldn’t let Niall find out what was inside. He had a feeling that his brother would be a tattletale to Daddy.

 

While Niall was showing his rock to Harry, Louis took the chance to shove his treasure under a couch cushion. That was where Louis kept a lot of his special things, such as the penny he’d found under his daddy’s bed, and his favorite green crayon.

 

Once the ‘bad’ sticks were hidden in the couch, Louis forgot about them for awhile.

 

“Next week you two get to go to a party,” Harry announced. “Selena’s mommy gave us an invitation today. How fun does that sound?”

 

“A party!” Niall was beyond ecstatic. “Daddy, will there be ‘fetti and balloons?”

 

“I bet so,” Harry said. “We’ll pick out a nice present to bring for Selena. Tomorrow we can go to the toy store.”

 

“Can I get a toy too?” Louis asked, not very interested about the party itself. If it was Selena’s party, odds were that it wouldn’t be very fun. Niall probably wouldn’t play with him the whole time, and he always felt jealous when his brother liked someone more than him...so far Selena was the only other baby he felt threatened by.

 

“We’ll see,” Harry replied. “The point of the trip is to pick something out for your friend, not for yourselves.”

 

“She’s not my friend,” Louis grumbled.

 

“She’s my friend,” Niall said. “Daddy, can we get her pretty nail paint?”

 

“That’s a lovely idea,” Harry agreed. “Nicky can come with us. He’ll be over sometime tomorrow.”

 

That lifted Louis’ spirits high, and Niall cheered.

 

After naptime, Harry put in Jungle Book, a favorite movie of the babies. Once the movie was over, their daddy then allowed the two to play in the backyard for a bit while he gardened.

 

Niall and Louis went to check on their neighbors the black ants. There were six mounds instead of the usual four, much to their delight.

 

“Let’s make another house for the anties!” Niall suggested, and Louis was happy to oblige.

 

They knelt in the dirt and began making a ‘mega’ hill for the ants. The earth was soft and pliant. By the time they were finished, Louis’ knees were stained brown, as were his hands. Niall was the same exact way.

 

When it was time to come inside, their daddy took notice of their messy state.

 

“I think we’ll have to do baths tonight.”

 

Before baths, they had a quick and easy dinner of spaghetti o's.

 

Niall was getting his bath first. Harry had let Louis stay in the living room, with the television on and a pile of his Hot Wheels on the ground. Louis was sorting the many cars by color, and then he would pick the strongest ones to race each other.

 

A few minutes into his playtime, Louis’ eyes flickered to a candle on the corner table next to the couch. Harry had lit the yummy smelling one that had the scent of sugar cookies. The candle made Louis remember his treasure hidden in the couch cushions.

 

His tummy felt a little squirmy. This might be the perfect idea to try out his treasure. Daddy would be gone for a awhile, as would Niall. He might not be able to get another chance like this. The baby looked at the candle one more time as he debated things inside his mind.

 

Candles were another rule in the house. Louis and Niall were not to ever touch a candle, or even get too close to one. It was actually surprising that Daddy had even left a candle lit while he wasn’t in the room. Perhaps he’d just forgotten? Either way, it made things rather easy for Louis.

 

He took one of the white tubes from between the couch cushions, staring at it rather apprehensively for a moment. He could just make it smoke very quickly, and then get rid of it before his daddy and Niall came back.

 

Louis climbed onto the couch and held the tube between his thumb and pointer finger, slowly inching closer and closer to where the candle sat on the table. The tube trembled in his clutch, mostly from nervousness.

 

“Louis William!”

 

Startled beyond belief, Louis’ fingers instantly let go of the cigarette before it reached the flame, and it dropped onto the couch. His heart went ‘thump’ very fast, and he turned around to look at his daddy.

 

Harry looked cross mixed between shocked and angry. It was the sort of expression that greatly distressed Louis, because he hated making his daddy upset more than anything.

 

“What on Earth- Where did you even get that?”

 

Louis felt his face crumple up. He was going to be in so much trouble now!

 

By now Harry had marched across the room and snatched the white tube from where it laid on the sofa.

 

“Louis, do you know what this is?”

 

The baby was too distraught to talk properly. “A c-cig- cig-”

 

“That’s right, it’s a cigarette,” Harry’s voice was stern, so foreign to how it normally was. “You know that smoking is bad. Babies never, _ever_ touch cigarettes! Not even big people should. Now tell me, where did you get it?”

 

“The park,” Louis answered, lip wobbling. “We found them.”

 

“You and Niall?”

 

“No, me and Zee.”

 

“I see,” Harry said, and he was silent for a moment. “I need to finish giving Niall his bath. You’re going to sit in the thinking chair and remember our past talks about what’s good and bad for babies, do you understand?”

 

It wasn’t fair, Louis thought to himself, sniffling from his spot on the thinking chair. He hadn’t even lit the cigarette up, and it was Zayn who’d found them in the first place. For a long time, Louis only felt sorry for himself. He sniffled some more, coughed a bit, and wiped his nose on the front of his shirt.

 

Suppose his daddy would spank him? Louis didn’t want any spanks tonight. He whimpered at the thought of going to sleep with a red bum.

 

Finally Harry came back downstairs carrying Niall, who had damp hair and was now dressed in a sleeper onesie. “Time for your bath, Louis.”

 

Louis sat quietly through his entire bath, which was truly a rarity for the baby. He didn’t fuss when his daddy washed his hair or splash when his ears were scrubbed. It felt good to have his face washed off, ridding it of the built up grime from his crying.

 

Harry wasn’t very talkative either, only saying things like “eyes closed” and “head back please” as he rinsed Louis’ hair. It was hard to decipher whether or not Harry was mad, or simply deep in thought.

 

Once the bath was over, Louis was put into a diaper and warm onesie. It was the kind that kept his feeties covered and had a zipper that went all the way up to his neck. Louis felt a little better, because his daddy certainly wouldn’t put a diaper on him if he was going to get a spanking.

 

Louis was surprised, however, when his daddy brought him into the master bedroom.

 

“You wait here while I get Niall,” Harry said, depositing Louis onto the big fluffy bed. “I think he should be here too for this talk.”

 

The last thing Louis wanted was for Niall to be in trouble too. “Daddy, he didn’t know.”

 

“I know that.”

 

Louis crawled further up the bed, settling against one of the pillows. It smelled like Nicky, and Louis wished the other caregiver would come tonight for a sleepover with Daddy. It had been a few nights, and Louis was sure that if Nicky was here, he wouldn’t be in so much trouble. Daddy always let them get away with more whenever their Nicky was over. Tomorrow was such a long time from today, and Louis wanted Nicky _now_. 

 

Harry came back with Niall, who climbed onto the bed and snuggled himself next to Louis. “Now, I want you both to tell me some rules for when we go out to places like the park. Niall, what’s one rule?”

 

“Don’t talk to peoples who we don’t know.”

 

“That’s good,” Harry smiled. “Louis, what’s another?”

 

“Don’t throw dirt,” Louis answered immediately. He knew that rule from personal experience. Throwing dirt meant you had to sit all by yourself at a picnic table, only surrounded by mommies and daddies who talked about boring things. 

 

Harry smiled. “That’s another important one, yes. I’m thinking of another rule though. What happens if you find something that doesn’t belong to you on the ground?”

 

Louis’ stomach sank; he knew where this was going.

 

“Tell you,” Niall answered their daddy. Louis got that bad, heavy feeling in his tummy. His brother was so good and sweet. Niall surely would have never listened to Zayn. It was times like these when he wished more than anything that he could be a good little boy, just like Niall.

 

“Right,” Harry confirmed. “Louis found something at the park today, something bad that should never have been there in the first place, so I felt that we all needed a reminder about our rules.”

 

“What did he find?” Niall wondered.

 

“That’s not important anymore,” Harry said, and Louis sighed in relief. As much as he loved Niall, he didn’t feel like sharing about his naughtiness just yet.  “The important thing is that you never, ever pick up something that doesn’t belong to you, whether it’s yucky trash, money, or a toy.”

 

“Won’t do it again,” Louis promised, rubbing at one of his eyes with a fist.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Harry kissed his cheek. “Now, we’ll do a short story tonight, and then it’s time for night-nights.”

 

After their daddy told them about a girl named Goldilocks and the three bears she had made angry, they snuggled for a bit on the big bed while Louis had time with ‘Lilly’ who was really his medicine. Louis was smart, he knew Lilly was the nebu-tizer, but now the medicine was just prettier than before.

 

He chewed and drooled around the mouthpiece as it emitted steam onto his tongue and into his lungs. Daddy only had him take the medicine for a few minutes, because he’d hardly had any coughing today. That’s a rarity in Louis’ case, so he made the best of it.

 

Louis was soon tucked into his crib with his favorite pacifier and yellow fuzzy blankie. Harry tucked a bottle of cold water beside him incase he got thirsty, and he also wound up the mobile.

 

“Daddy,” Louis had a sudden realization and spat out his paci. “I’m not as bad as Goldilocks. I don’t eat foods and use beds of peoples I don’t know.”

 

His daddy laughed, sounding warm and kind like normal. “You’re not bad at all Lou-Babe, and neither is Goldilocks. Sometimes baby boys and girls make mistakes, and that’s okay.”

 

Louis got three face kisses, and then Harry went over to tuck in Niall. He waved night-night to their daddy one last time before his eyes felt too sleepy to open.

 

The next morning after breakfast, Louis remembered that he had two other ‘bad’ sticks hidden in the couch cushions. He thought about just leaving them there, not wanting to be reminded of yesterday, but his daddy might be mad if he found them at a point later in time.

 

Louis grabbed the ‘bad’ sticks and went into the washroom where his daddy was doing laundry.

 

“Daddy?” Louis tugged on the hem of Harry’s pretty Hawaiian shirt.

 

Harry threw a pair of white socks into the washing machine. “What is it Lou?”

 

“Here,” Louis held out the cigarettes in the palm of his hand. “There was more in the couch. I forgot-ed to tell you.”

 

Harry took the two tubes and dumped them into a nearby trashcan. He then picked the nervous baby up into his arms.

 

“Thank you so much lovie,” He kissed his nose. “You’re a very good boy for doing that.”

 

“I won’t play treasure with Zee ever again,” Louis promised.

 

Harry suddenly looked thoughtful, absentmindedly brushing Louis’ hair back with his fingers. “Hmm, that reminds me, I need to call Liam.”

 

When Louis went back to the playroom, he gave Niall a big hug and kiss, just to show his brother how much he loved him. By lunchtime when Nicky came over (he was spending the whole weekend with them, how exciting!) Louis had all but forgotten about the disastrous treasure.

* * *

Check out some Day by Day, Night by Night facts/snippets [here](https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/post/158608758133/day-by-day-night-by-night-fact-list-3) if you enjoy the series!   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please take the time to comment, I truly do value feedback! <3


End file.
